Drizzy and Drip: The Movie
by dj944534
Summary: The pneumonia virus invades a healthy teen-aged girl named Christine. It's up to Drizzy, Drip, Cilia, and other microbes inside Christine to fight back and save her! (A darker, more serious interpretation of episode 14 of Ozzy and Drix.)


**A/N: Here is a fun story I wrote for an English class project. Usually, I only work on one story at a time but this is an exception. I plan to finish my other stories and draft other ideas before considering finishing this one, but who knows? By the time someone reads this, this statement will probably be irrelevant but anyway on to the story!**

Drizzy and Drip: The Movie

Act 1: A Happy Start

_**[Timeline: A few days prior to present.] It was an ordinary day at the school. Outside was the school's track and a lot of students were running laps for p.e. class. The pneumonia virus was currently inside the nose of the gym coach. **_

Pneumoniac: "Taking over this man's lungs proved to be too difficult. The immunity cells here have way too much experience against my tactics, I narrowly escaped! I need to invade a body that has never seen me before. **(**_**Look outside**_**)** Hmm, looks like this fool has access to all of these teenagers. Perfect! The chances of anyone of these youngsters putting up a fight against my terror is practically 0%. But whom should I kill first…"

_**He looks over and notices a girl running around the track. A evil smirk grew on the pneumonia virus face. **_

Pneumoniac: "Her lungs are perfect, I have a strong gut feeling!"

_**The girl finally stops to catch her breath and sits on a bench. **_

Pneumoniac: "Ah perfect, now I must trigger a sneeze before she recovers her energy."

_The pneumonia snaps his fingers and releases a substance. _

_**Few moments later, a sneeze triggered; launching the pneumonia directly at the girl at high speed. As the girl was breathing she inhaled the virus through her mouth. **_

Pneumoniac: "Would have rather entered her nose to start this process sooner, but this will do. _**(Looks around**_**)** "I'm surprised that no one noticed me yet. Heheh, perhaps this was easier than I-"

Immunity Cell: "Stay right where you stranger! We need to see your identity."

Pneumoniac: "And who might you young ladies be?"

Immunity Cell 2: "We are the City of Christine's police department and we are here to defend her well-being!"

Pneumoniac: "Christine huh… what a lovely name. Can't wait to add her to my victim list!"

Immunity Cell 3: "Alright, you are coming with us ya weirdo. To prison ya go!"

Immunity Cell: "What a loser, just another thrax wanna be! We won't even have to report him to the other CPD members."

Immunity Cell 2: "!"

Pneumoniac: **(Stabs through her membrane with his claw, causing her to burst)** "Are you sure about that? Careful how you speak to me…"

Immunity Cell 3: "You.. monster! You killed her! **(She prepares an aerial attack)** Take this!"

Pneumoniac: "No thanks." **(He counters her attack with a strong grab. His infection caused her to burst as well)**

Immunity Cell: **(Feels terrified)** "I-I a-am g-going t-to c-call the r-reinforcements n-now! T-the e-entire c-city will k-know y-you!"

Pneumoniac: "Sorry, I'm flattered, but I can't let you do that." **(With one claw, he gives a devastating slash to kill the cell. The trio is now dead)**

Pneumoniac: "Ahh, thank you ladies for the warm-up. If that's the best defense the girl has, she'll be dead in a week! Ahahaha!" **(Calms down)** But I should not move blindly, I'll stay undercover until I recover all of my strength and learn everything I need to know about this city. Attention Christine and all her citizens, your days are numbered. This is the beginning of the end! Bwahaha!"

* * *

Act 2: The Chase

_**[Timeline: Present] A car driving down the crowded streets of an artery in a chase scene. Inside the car are three immunity cells and they are Drizzy, Drip, and Cilia.**_

Cilia: "Okay Drizzy, what's the sitch'!" _(__**sitch'=situation**__)_

Drizzy: "Christine's oxygen levels appear to be slightly lower than normal. I assume that it is due to her shortness of breath. This doesn't seem normal…"

Cilia: "No kidding! Anyway, what does that mean for us?"

Drizzy: "At any moment, we could get stuck in an-"

Drip: "-Incoming traffic jam!"

Cilia: "!"

_**Cilia hits the brakes to stop a potential crash. They are now stuck in place while the criminals continue their escape by foot.**_

Cilia: "Great, can't pursue them like this. That's it, I've had enough! (_**Talks to her receiver**_) Chief Maximus, this is Officer Cilia Tyson. We need reinforcements in the arteries, asap!"

Maximus: "Sorry Officer Tyson, but our reinforcements are are either busy elsewhere in Christine, or they are missing. I hate to report that recently squad 997 went missing."

Cilia: "Another one? This is very inconvenient!"

Drizzy: "Hmm, how odd. Information concerning this phenomenon is missing in the data banks **(brain/body memory)** and I can't think of any logical explanation..."

Cilia: "Save the thinking for later. For now we must pursue them on foot! Stay here and watch the car Drips'. Drizzy you're coming with me!"

Drizzy: "!" **(Subtle nervousness intensifies)**

Drip: "Okay sis, you got it!

Drizzy: "I agree with Drip, _you_ do have it."

Cilia:"Nice try mister, but at this moment you are my backup!"

_**Cilia grabs Drizzy and runs on traffic**_

* * *

_**With Drizzy in hand, Cilia quickly pursues the germs. In the process, she is making a lot of citizens upset. **_

Drizzy: "Geez Cilia, you think that you could be a little more delicate? No one likes her car being used as platforms."

Cilia: "Oh please, they will be fine. If anyone has a problem with it, she can meet me when I'm off-duty! I'll certainly show her why I take my job seriously, haha."

Drizzy: (Sigh) "Cilia, you promised that you wouldn't…"

Cilia: "Anyway, at this rate they'll get away. My stamina is lower than usual!"

Drizzy: "Yep, definitely because of the oxygen levels. Good thing I brought my 'Oxygenation Booster Version 3'."

Cilia: "Oh no no no! We can't risk using your inventions, what if it makes things worse...again?"

Drizzy: "Come on Cilia, have some faith in me! You have no reason not to trust this."

Cilia: "What happened to the first two versions?"

Drizzy: "Uh, let's not focus on that. With this device, our energy levels will be equivalent to our normal condition. Besides, what other options do we have? We must take chances for the sake of Christine!"

Cilia: (Sigh) "I'll probably regret this. Fine, hit me up!"

* * *

Germ 1: "Hehe, looks like we left that cop in the dust!"

Germ 2: "Yeah, but now we are in the heart chamber; not quite where we wanted to be."

Germ 1: "True, true."

Germ 3: "Well I'm pretty sure we can wreck a little havoc here; that'll teach that cop not to interrupt our plans!"

Germs: **[Evil laughter.] **

Germ 1: "So, where should we start first? I want to wreck all four chambers!"

Germ 3: [...]

Germ 1: "Where did he **(germ 3)** go? Ah, he must have gotten ahead of us. He has always been so greedy to keep all of the fun to himself. **[To germ 2]** Isn't that right?"

Germ 2: [...]

Germ 1: "Okay guys, what's the big deal? This is not the time for pranks! Guess I'll hurt this heart myself!"

**He prepares to strike, until…**

Cilia: "No you ain't!"

Germ 1: "Wait, where did you come from?!" **[Thud!]** "!"

Cilia: "On behalf of the Christine Police Department, you are all now under arrest!"

* * *

Act 3: Symptoms of Chaos

_**Inside of the city hall (the brain), Drizzy is talking to his close friend Amillia at her work space. No worries, Amillia is not slacking on her job, she is on her break.**_

Amillia: …"Wow, that's why Cilia went home early?"

Drizzy: "Yep, I accidentally set the oxygen level to maximum overdrive. As a result, she was able to move almost has fast as a neuron's current!"

Amillia: "Ha, I bet those criminals didn't see her coming! Anyway, what is she doing there? I know she does not like leaving her job."

Drizzy: "Well, the oxygen overdrive came at a price. She was able to use more energy at the cost of her normal stored energy. Once the effects of my device wore off, she had zero energy left and collapsed. Kind of how adrenaline works, you know? Then Drip and I had to carry her home."

Amillia: "Drizzy?"

Drizzy: "Yes?"

Amillia: "She's going to kill you when she wakes up, isn't she?"

Drizzy: "Yes."

Amillia: "My condolences. Anyway, is there something that you wanted to ask?"

Drizzy: "Oh yeah, I do. It's about Christine…"

_**Drizzy explains what he observed earlier during the chase scene; lower than average oxygen levels.**_

Amillia: "Yeah, we have noticed it too of course. Recently, she received a shortness of breath… **[She points to a monitor (allows them to see the world through Christine's eyes)]** just look for yourself."

Coach: "Okay girls, we have a track meet soon. You know the drill, do your jogging warm-ups. Let's go, let's go, let's go! Move it!"

_**Within the very first minute of jogging, Christine lags behind gasping for air.**_

Coach: "Is one of my top three runners exhausted already? This is just a warm-up!"

Christine: "I'm sorry coach, I've just been feeling weird lately and I-"

Coach: "No excuses! You have to be a good example for the team; they look up to you. This isn't the time for slacking off! Promise me that you'll try harder."

Christine: "I-I'll try but-"

Coach: "Promise!"

Christine: "Yes ma'am, I promise."

Coach: "Thatta girl, be sure to take a varsity lap as well!" **[To some other girl]** "Hey, is that Sarah? You call that a jog?! If my old legs beat you, you're taking two extra laps!"

_**Christine tries to catch up and pace herself, but she has little success. A concerned friend comes to support her**_

Friend: "Christine, are you okay? Looks like you're out of breath already."

Christine: "I-I'm f-fine I'm s-sure. Just feeling a little weird today that's all. B-but don't worry about me, Coach will kill you for slowing down to talk to me!"

Friend: "No worries, I'll just run the varsity lap with you. No teammate left behind! Besides, I'm pretty sure your body will take care of the problem; you make sure to be healthy!"

Christine: "...Thanks. I'm sure my body will recover too, it always finds a way."

Friend: **[Smiles]** "Hey, wanna race during the final sprint?"

Christine: "You're on!"

_**Back inside Christine**_

Drizzy: "Wow, certainly no pressure at all!"

Amillia: **[Chuckles]** "Now you see how we brain cells feel every day? Anyway, we've been looking for the culprit, but to no success. Looks like whatever is causing this is a master at stealth…"

Drizzy: "Looks like the problem could be somewhere in the lungs. No reports from anyone there?"

Amillia: "Sadly, no. It's like something is making them disappear…"

Drizzy: "Yeah, I have that hunch too..."

**Alarm!**

Drizzy and Amillia: "!"

Intercom: "Attention all brain cells, especially the ones responsible for sinuses and mucus production. There has been a breach at nasal dam, damages from an unknown source has caused the dam to burst! I repeat the dam has bursted! The mucus floodgates are opened, prepare for stuffy nose!"

_**The entire workspace is now filled with panic. The brain cells are scurrying to do damage control. [By the way, think of them as if they are working at a call/operating center]**_

Drizzy: "This is no good! What do we do now?"

Amillia: "We've been through this before, so it shouldn't be-"

**Alarm!**

Intercom: "The lungs have been breached, I repeat, the lungs have been breached! Specific locations in't confirmed, however, there is now an overproduction of mucus there. Prepare for lots of coughing!

Drizzy and Amillia: "Another breach?!"

_**Panic intensifies**_

Amillia: "I'm sorry Drizzy, but I have no more time to chat. This is unprecedented! Looks like I'll be working overtime…"

Drizzy: "Okay Amillia, I wish you and the team the best of luck!"

_**Drizzy escapes the madness and leaves the city hall. He thinks to himself.**_

Drizzy: "Something is going on here. The scary part is that we can't identify the perpetrator! I'll go home and tell Cilia and Drip… hopefully before she kills me."

* * *

_**Drip is leaving a supermarket, with a cart full of items. He packs the items in his (Cilia's) car.**_

Drip: "Whew, that should be everything! I know how angry big sis will be at Drizzy when she wakes up, so perhaps if I make one of her favorite deserts she'll calm down sooner. Gotta help my bro out somehow!"

_**Drip gets in car.**_

Drip: "Hmm, I think there is still some traffic jam in the arteries. I don't have time to waste! Guess I'll have to take a detour to the veins and through the stomach… eh, no big deal!"

_**Drip arrives to the stomach (think of it as a beach/harbor). He decides to get out of the car… even though he is supposed to be on a mission! **_

Drip: "I'll still make it to Cilia on time… just nine minutes of relaxation please!"

_**Drip sets his "beach gear" and enjoys the view.**_

Drip: "It's oddly satisfying to watch the food that Christine ate slowly but gradually digest. It's not like I'm weird or anything, I mean, I am a cell that lives inside a girl's body after all… **[Looks at his wrist device]** Ooo, looks like she is about to eat lunch. Perfect timing!"

_**Chewed bits of food slide down the esophagus. Sploosh, sploosh, sizzle!**_

Drip: "Ahh, what a spectacle." **[Looks around, spots someone in the distance]** "Hey, looks like someone else enjoys this too!... wait, who is that?"

_**The mysterious figure takes out its claw and slashes the stomach wall, upsetting the stomach.**_

Drip: "!" "Hey you stop that, you're upsetting her stomach!"

_**The mysterious figure ignores him and keeps at it until…**_

Intercom: "Warning, we have detected a threat in the stomach. The vomit switch has been activated and will trigger in 29 seconds. All visitors, unless you want a one-way trip out of the city, please be sure to evacuate the premises immediately!"

Drip: "Oh great, are you happy now you… **[Looks around, can't find the mysterious figure]** where did he go? That dude was strange… and also a party pooper! I should ask Drizzy about this at home, maybe he knows about that thing."

Intercom: "19, 18, 17, 16…"

Drip: "Oh sneeze! I better get out of here!"

* * *

_**Back at the siblings home, Cilia lies resting on their living room couch. She slowly wakes up.**_

Cilia: "Ow, what happened... and why do I feel sore…" **[Remembers]** "Oh right, it's because of Drizzy's invention! **[Looks at a clock] **Oh great, I missed most of my shift. **[Looks at her position]** And he didn't even bother putting me on our bed! I'm going to unleash my frustration upon him!"

_**Tries to get up, but falls flat on her face**_

Cilia: (Sigh) "Don't have all of my energy yet. No choice but to calm down and stay on the couch…"

_**Picks up a remote**_

Cilia: "Wonder what's going on around Christine. Hope things are getting better..."

_**Flips to the "Eye Channel" (news station)**_

Reporter: "This is Amoeba Stacy reporting breaking news. For unknown reasons, muscles in the arms and legs have weakened in functionality. We looked for witnesses to give us possible explanations, but none where found. As-a-matter-of-fact, no one was around when it happened, almost if they disappeared… anyway, more red blood cells are needed in those areas asap! We'll keep you updated with more news after the break."

Cilia: "Huh, looks like I'm not the only one feeling weak. Poor Christine, something strange is happening to her, and her own body doesn't know what it is! I can't do much in this condition, gosh I'm so pathetic…"

Drip: "Don't be so hard on yourself big sis."

Cilia: "!"

_**Drip steps though the front door**_

Cilia: "Drip, where have you been? You usually stay to tend to us when we are not in peak condition. And where is Drizzy?"

Drip: "I took a trip to the store to buy ingredients to make your favorite dessert butIusedyourmoneyandIkindaboughtsomeextraitemsandItookaquickdetourthroughthestomach but none of that matters now! I'm looking for Drizzy as well…"

Cilia: "Wait, you what?! Can you slowly repeat that first sentence?"

Drizzy: (Panting) "Here I am!"

Cilia and Drip: "!"

_**Drizzy steps through the front door and closes it of course.**_

Cilia: "Drizzy…"

Drizzy: "I know that you aren't happy with me right now and I promise to do whatever you want to make it up to you later, but I have something important to tell you guys."

Cilia: "Is it about the health of Christine?"

Drizzy: "Yeah, I've noticed something strange earlier."

Drip: "So did I!"

_**They individually tell the others of the strange occurrences they've noticed happening in Christine**_

Cilia: ..."Come on Drizzy, you are the smart one. What is happening?"

Drizzy: "I don't know! Whatever this invader is, it is not recorded in our records. This is unprecedented!"

Drip: "So what do we do now? I mean, we are white blood cells. We have to defend Christine!"

Cilia: "I...I…don't know. I tried calling Maximus, but even he isn't answering. I bet mom and dad in their prime would have aced this situation already…"

Drizzy and Drip: "..."

_**After a few seconds of silence, Drip speaks.**_

Drip: "Say, maybe the Eye Channel can help!"

Cilia: "Perhaps… it should be finished with its commercial break by now."

Drizzy: "I'll turn it on, please try not to use too much energy."

_**Drizzy turns on the Eye Channel. The news reporter (Amoeba Stacy) is…**_

Drizzy, Drip, and Cilia: "!"

Cilia: "Holy mitosis! She's tied up and gaged!"

Drip: "And there's that weird man I told y'all about!"

_**As Drip stated, there is indeed the mysterious figure besides the reporter. He cackles and speaks.**_

?: "Greetings to all citizens of Christine. I'm going to make this announcement nice and simple for you to understand: you lost! I am now taking over the city. In less than 48 hours, you'll all be dead along with your precious little girl.

Cilia: "Who is this monster?!"

?: "Right now, you're probably wondering about my identity. Who wouldn't want to meet her killer? Well listen and listen well!"

_**He removes his cloak, giving everyone watching a clear view of him.**_

Pneumoniac: I am the Pneumoniac! I go from city to city infecting my victims with acute pneumonia. This city never stood a chance against my terror! If you think what happened to Christine so far is bad, you are in for your last nightmare because that was just a warm-up! Just wait until my full army of viruses arrive through her nose and mouth! Bwhahaha!

Cilia: "Urgh, who do he think he is to attack MY city?! I'm gonna kill him!"

_**Cilia tries to leave (guess her anger recharged her for a bit) but she is held back by Drizzy.**_

Drizzy: "Wait Cilia! We don't know who we're up against. It is best to slow down and come up with a plan rationally."

Drip: "Besides, I think this Pneumoniac guy really wants us to hear his entire speech."

Cilia: **(Takes a deep breath to calm herself)** "You're right. Let's finish listening to this fool…"

_**They turn their attention to the screen once more**_

Pnemoniac: "By the way, I hope none of you are seriously thinking about defeating me. What do you think happened to those cells that went 'missing'?"

_**Cilia, Drizzy, and Drip realizes what he is implying.**_

Cilia: "Oh no he..."

Drip: "..." **[What could those 6 ellipsis** **stand for?]**

Drizzy: "...those cells."

Pnemoniac: "Since some of you are too stupid to understand, allow me to demonstrate. Come to me sweetie!"

_**The Pnemoniac grabs the news reporter, Amoeba Stacy, and transform the other hand into a claw radiating with infection. Amoeba Stacy struggles, but that does not stop him from puncturing her nucleus. In a near instant, her cytoplasm glows up and SPLAT.**_

Pnemoniac: "As you can see, this is not a game. You cannot win. You've already lost. Once I'm done talking to you, I want you to take a look of the world through the girl's eyes. Witness her agony and hopelessness and think about how you failed to save her. If you want to speed up your inevitable death, be sure to stop by the lungs! This is my city now, enjoy the rest of your short stay. Thanks for listening suckers, this is the Pnemoniac signing out! **[Evil cackling].**"

_**Transmission ended. The trio are at a lost of words. As you can imagine, the streets are filled with chaos as if it is doomsday (which it is for them).**_

Drip: "...so Cilia, do we give up?"

Drizzy: "..."

Cilia: "... … ...no. No we won't. As long as I live, I'll fight with every ribosome in my body to keep Christine alive. That is our duty as immunity cells!"

Drip: "Way to go sis!"

Drizzy: "I knew you wouldn't take this lying down. Thanks goodness we are all on the same page!"

Drip: "But, what do we do first? There are only three of us."

Cilia: "You have a point Drips'. We're going to need an army of our own just to have a chance of taking back the city!"

Drizzy: "True…"

_**Ring Ring! Drizzy's wrist device receives a transmission.**_

Drizzy: "Amillia?"

Amillia: "...Drizzy…"

Drizzy: "Amillia!"

Amillia: " ...h-help… please save us… don't want to...die..."

Drizzy: "Hang on Amillia, please stay with me!"

Amillia: "...just in case I don't survive…I want to tell you my...true feelings…"

Drizzy: "What do you mean?"

Amillia: "...Drizzy… I lo.. you...and I wanted to mar… you in the future…"

Drizzy: "Sorry Amillia, the signal is weakening. I can't understand what you're saying!"

Amillia: "...hurry…."

_**Transmission cuts abruptly**_

Drip: "Whoa, Amillia did not sound well!"

Cilia: "The poor girl, I imagine that the rest of the brain cells must be in a similar condition. (Gasp) What about the mayor?!"

Drizzy: "Guys, I know what our first mission will be."

Drip and Cilia: "?"

Drizzy: "Operation: Rescue Amillia!"

**Story To Be Continued… In Part 2 of the movie. ******(Maybe?...)****


End file.
